


Drenched

by MouseFantoms



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseFantoms/pseuds/MouseFantoms
Summary: What to do when the band is stuck practicing in the no AC garage in a California heatwave? Maybe things aren't that bad as long as- oh well and there Luke goes using his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead. It's not like it could- WELL THERE HE GOES TO- ...being in a band, consisting mostly of guys, sure is an interesting thing... especially during a heatwave.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina & Luke Patterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Drenched

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of @lydias-stiles post on Tumblr was just the idea of the band during a heatwave and how much of a blushing mess Julie would probably be.

They were a dedicated group. Most bands would call it a day if the weather wasn’t in their favor. However, Julie and the Phantoms was not like most bands. For one, a quarter of their band was the only alive one in the group. Although, it did beg the question. If there was only one lifer in the band, why were all of them sweating?

The garage had turned into a sauna. When the garage was built, the builders probably didn’t keep in mind that in a the future a band, primarily composed of ghosts, would be using it to practice in during a heat wave.

They were practically drenched in sweat. Sure, Reggie had ditched his leather jacket and opted for his black tank top. Alex ditched his signature pink hoodie for his blue shirt. Julie wore her crop top and Luke… well… Luke was still sleeveless, what a shock. None were spared from the heat though.

“Can’t we be done yet?” Reggie huffed through the wet strands of hair that had fallen over his eyes after the ending of a measure.

“I’m telling you, this is the last time.”

“That’s what you said the last five times.” Alex ran a hand through his soaked mop of blond catching Luke’s bluff.

“You know how he is.” Julie directed her comment about Luke towards Alex, which got a smile of agreement.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The guitarist looked over to the girl on the keyboard.

“Nothing. Just,” she shrugged, “how nothing gets in your way even a heatwave.”

“Yeah speaking of that,” Luke interjected, “out of all the changes you couldn’t have at least included an AC in here?” He grabbed the bottom edge of his shirt, brought the fabric up to his forehead to wipe the sweat away.

Julie tried to avert her eyes.

Right, they were originally a band from the 90’s who practiced in here all the time that consisted of all guys. If there was ever a heatwave when Sunset Curve practiced they probably would have other means of staying cool… that involved less clothing… on the top half. The section she did see as he wiped away the sweat left much to the interpretation. Maybe if he pulled it up just a little bit- WAIT! NO! NO! She was not imagining that. Nope! Not at all. At least in was in her head. Well, based on Alex and Reggie’s looks of exchanges to each other, there was also probably a large possibility that a hint of red was on her cheeks and they knew exactly why.

After what seemed like forever, also coincidentally when Luke finished wiping his forehead therefore the shit came down, she finally found the words after clearing her throat. “Maybe I would have if I would have known I would be in a ghost band who apperently can sweat.”

“Yeah, I don’t get that.” Reggie agreed.

“We’re made of air yet can still feel the heat?” Alex added. “This ghost stuff is all too weird.”

“You know what else is weird?” Luke brushed a hand through the soggy mop on his head directing his question at Julie. “How are you not hotter?”

…That… did not come out right.

“TEMPERATURE! I MEAN TEMPERATURE!” He instantly corrected his sentence after getting a wide eyed surprised expression from Julie and his friends rolling in laughter behind him. “REAL MATURE GUYS!”

“What do you mean?” Julie tried to ask in a way that sounded like she wasn’t about ready to combust right then and there.

“We’re over here drenched and you’re just sitting there looking-” he stopped himself from pretty, “-not drenched.”

Smooth… real smooth there.

“How about you?” She directed the question back.

“Hm?”

“How are you drenched when you…” she decided to gesture to the lack of sleeves.

“Yeah.” Alex agreed. “How?”

“I’m sure you have something up there.” He suddenly poofed up the loft to prove his point of Alex being clearly a little annoyed that he was in just a t-shirt compared to the others.

Alex got up from his drums and stood next to Julie, who was sat at the piano, to be able to see Luke more clearly in the loft. Reggie also joined Julie at her side to also be able to see Luke more clearly.

Alex saw the Duffel bag, which had his items in it, be thrown over the railing onto the floor at his feet. “Hey!”

“I’m just saying, you probably have something in there.” Before he went to poof down, something caught his eyes. “Hey! I’ve been looking for this one!” He exclaimed excited, clearly forgetting he had an audenice, kneeling down pulling his shirt over his head.

Julie’s veiw was obstructed by Alex and Reggie’s hands shielding her eyes, which immediately came once Luke pulled his shirt up over his head.

“If you were blushing like crazy the last time-”

“I was not.” She defended Reggie’s statement.

“Tell that to your bright red checks.” Alex chimmed in.

“…how bright were they?”

“Reggie’s bass bright.”

“Well he didn’t notice.”

“Yeah he’s kinda oblivious to things like that.”

“Uhh?” The pair dropped their hands hearing Luke’s voice. He stood in front of them, new sleeveless shirt and all.

“Oh yeah!” Reggie recalled seeing his shirt. “That’s a good one.”

The three could see him trying to work it out. “You two were… when I was…”

“Sixth times a charm as they say!” Alex gave him no more time to work out why him and Reggie had covered Julie’s eyes. They didn’t want their lead vocalist to combust in the middle of rehearsal. If her cheeks were any indicator of seeing the sneak peek earlier… Julie Molina would have passed out right then and there and Luke Patterson would have been completely oblivious to the reason why.


End file.
